Call Me Blunt
by Verdigurl
Summary: He wasn't all too happy at first that I fixed his rabbit for him. Jerk. HunnyXOC (Slight KasonadaXOC)
1. Anzu and Mr Rabbit

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter One: Anzu and Mr Rabbit**

**Written to: B1A4 - Good Night**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>There were more times that I had commented on in my lifetime, stating that deep, deep, very deep down in the pit of my soul, I was supposed to be born Japanese. It was something that dreamed of, something that could have been. I don't know where I picked up the fascination with Japanese culture and all that, but it might have been due to outlying factors that affected me when I was growing up.<p>

At school I tried to learn about it as much as I could. I went to every restaurant that had something to do with Japan, or Asia in that retrospect. While I lived in a country where the sheep outnumbered the people and the nearest significant country was three hours away, I tried my best to make do with what was around me. New Zealand could be considered as a Cultured Hub. There were mixes of every race you could imagine, and for a while, that did me okay. But eventually, it occurred to me that I wanted more and nothing else. Confusing right?

Not to me, in the state of mind that I was at the time. Even though my parents were slightly against it, I left school by my own will and moved to Japan. I still kept in contact with them through Skype, since it didn't cost me a cent.

And I might have missed them, but I was enjoying myself too much.

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>My morning started as it usually did, with me waking up at half past six. Back home, I wouldn't have to wake up this early since school started later but my job forced me to be extremely punctual. Not that it would seem like it, but tending to botanical gardens on behalf of the government was time-consuming.<p>

I didn't have any flatmates, nor did I think that I needed any. I lived in a housing complex that was an hour out of the city, on the third floor. My closest mate was a ginger scottish fold that I had gotten from the shelter three months after I had moved here. If I could, I would bring in every stray that I could, but with my salary there was only so many mouths I could feed it with. Maily mine, since surprisingly I could eat my weight and still remain just as short and thin as I was before.

She was like my own personal alarm clock. I didn't really have a need for one anyway, with her bouncing around on the mattress and on my stomach in the morning. Contrary to how she looked, she was a fat-assed cat.

Today she licked my nose. At first I didn't notice but then the rising sound of cicadas woke me up, telling me that my day had started. It was summer and I chuckled with a light heart, blinking so that the sleep would rid itself from my eyes.

"Good morning Anzu." I whispered, my nose poking over the duvet sheets, the air making tiny ripples on its surface.

_"Mrow."_ She called, apparently knowing that I was wide awake once my eyes were open. She jumped off of the bed and plodded her way out, presumable towards the kitchen, where her bounty-haven was. I think she would be a really cool pirate if she was human. Anzu always tried to eat anyone's food if you left it out in the open. _"Mrow."_

_Of course you go straight to the cupboard Anzu. Why would I ever think that this morning would play out differently?_

So after a quick shower - (always a cold one, even in winter) - I made my breakfast and then gave Anzu hers. She was a house cat, so I decided to keep her inside today. It wasn't like I ate breakfast at home either, no I tried to eat it on my way to the subway station or sneakily on the train.

I liked to go on them the most. It was my favourite mode of transport, anyday. Where I lived, mainly in a small town on the east coast, we didn't have a subway system. Nor trains for that matter, even though there was a rumor of some sort of position for one to be built. Something about how you can't build on reclaimed land. Ah well, it didn't matter now. I was living my dream in a country where I wouldn't be recognised on the street. It was lovely.

It took about forty minutes to reach the outer area of the botanical gardens. It was quite large, and the staff here were allowed to travel on golf carts so that they could get all of their work done quickly and with efficiency. Neato!

There was a girl there, who was just a little older than me that always greeted me with a big smile on her face, her black hair framing her face in a sharp motion. She said she liked to look good on the job, and prettifying herself was one of the only ways she could, since she had a family to support while her husband was away on military leave. "Morning Anderson-chan!"

"Hey!"

Her name was Hina Midori and she was probably the closest thing I had to a mother here, even though I was only three years younger.

She was in her green overalls, taking time to put on some sunscreen and a smile. "You're here on time."

"Well, I try to be. How was your morning?"

She shrugged. "Alright, I guess. Noisy. A hurry. Always is with my lot. You should come over for dinner again Anderson, they would really like seeing you."

This was a frequent request that I had been accustomed to getting. I knew she was just worrying about me and if I was eating properly. As if my own mother didn't worry about that already, I found it to be a little overbearing but I went with what she said.

"Maybe." I replied, quickly putting on my work clothes and shoving my backpack into the provided lockers.

The work we went through was pretty labouring before lunch. We had to cut down some of the pine tree branches since they were interfering with nearby telephone lines that stood on the borders of the park. I also had to resow all of the dragon lily seeds out the front of the customer services office and water the daisies near the pond. A lot of people visited the pond, not only for looking at the ducks and taking in the sights that the inner parts of the city didn't have to offer but there was a portion of the gardens that was the grass area, so the community could have a picnic with their own families and a place to walk their dogs. It was a very family friendly place and the gardens weren't open at night unless it was christmas season, then they opened it up for the festival of lights.

I usually brought my own lunch. I make it the night before so I would know what went in there. And, as a plus, there were vending machines everywhere. Like, literally everywhere and for the first week of my job I thought it was bloody brilliant! Really, there wasn't vending machines on the street back home.

My shift ended at eight at night. The park closed at seven, but I had to stay an hour later to check that the bins were empty. Boss seemed adamant to keeping them there, even though there were hardly any around on the streets. Previously, I had been pruning some trees for the rest of the day before I had looked at my wristwatch and decided to do my rounds on the golf cart.

And it was on my way back to the locker rooms, past the greenhouse that I came across a stuffed toy that was a fair way from the path, stuck in the bushes. Not that I thought it was that at first. My immediate thought was some idiot had littered again and that bugged me a little. So what I did was climb out of the cart and climbed into the bushes, being extremely careful not to step on any of the flax plants.

Next thought that came to my mind was how soft it was, and that it wasn't a piece of rubbish at all. It was a child's stuffed toy. A bit dirtied, but that's what happens when you leave some material like this on dirt.

"Hello Mr Rabbit, what are you doing out here all on your lonesome? Trying to find the rabbit hole?" I brushed him off a little bit and checked for damage. There was a small tear on the ear and a rip on his tiny little, cushiony butt, but nothing that couldn't be fixed with a needle and thread. The damage probably came from a wild animal.

I had a habit of talking to things that weren't human, or that I would answer my own questions on the spot. Mind you, I talked to Anzu all the time and look where it has gotten me! It was a chance for me to practice my Japanese.

"You know," I told him. (I figured it was a him, but I couldn't be overly sure. The rabbit was pink, after all.) "Some kid is probably missing you terribly. We should find them."

I looked all over for any recognizing things and hit the jackpot when I looked at his tiny paw. "Why, He-llo there. Says there that you belong to one Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Huh, but there isn't a phone number though….."

I frowned.

_Please help me_, It cried, looking up with those sown-on eyes.

"I don't know," I replied. "I have a cat at home and you might get attacked! And what if your owner comes back for you, huh? I could just leave you in the lost and found. It's pretty dry there, trust me."

_But look at me!_ _I'm__ a shamble! I can't go back to Master Mitsukuni like this!_

I sighed. "You're right. If you went back like this buddy, they'll probably throw you away or even leave you here! How about I take you home and patch that butt up of yours? And your ear, as well."

_Oh thank you, thank you Miss Maddi! You're the best!_ It squealed. _You're so pretty and charming, you're the dream of every guy around!_

I laughed and maybe have even blushed a little. The type of socialising at home was rare here and I missed it sometimes. It was really different here. "Ohoho, you're welcome. I would always help a stuffed bunny in need. Now lets get you home, aye? I'm having chicken tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>Anzu was a funny little thing. She would go into, me too actually, what I liked to classify as a food coma after eating dinner. It was a quiet night too, so nothing much occured. I got home around nine-ish, had dinner at half past and finished performing oped butt surgery on Mr Rabbit at eleven. He needed a good wash as well, so I gave him a clean and hung him on the indoor clothes line. He'd be dry by morning.<p>

"Haninozuka…." I whispered, after finishing off my hot chocolate for the night. I had no idea how to contact the guy. "Ah, well. Do what Aiden says. When in doubt, use Google."

Much to my surprise, I had a lot of hits when I typed in Haninozuka in to the search drive. Apparently they owned a famous Japanese Dojo on the north side of town. My gut was telling me that I should at least go up there and check there, but my train ticket would cost a little bit more than usual. That was a little saddening to think that I would have to go without hot chocolate for the next shopping trip, but if I got to see a kid happy about getting their beloved toy back, it would make up for it. And if they didn't know who's toy it was, then I would be forced to leave it in the lost and found.

I had to call Hina and switch shifts with her. She bargained that she would take it if I went over for dinner next week, and I agreed stating that I would bring dessert, just for thanks.

While I was googling, Anzu had somehow managed to find a spot next to Mr Rabbit on the washing machine.

"Anzu, stop nibbling his ear."

I hoped he would be safe till tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hey guys! It's been a while since I wrote any OHSHC stuff. Not since "Hand on the glass, tight across the heart." and even that was a bit serious. So I wanted to try something a little more light-hearted. So, here you go.<strong>

**-Verdigurl**


	2. A Good Challenge

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Two:**** A Good Challenge**

**Written to:**** If You Can't Sleep - She & Him**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>Thankfully, the rabbit did in fact make it till the morning. Not that I had any concerns that Anzu would possibly take him as a hostage in exchange for more fatty tuna and specialised milk for cats, but I was pleasantly happy to see that the rabbit had gone from the top of the washing machine to the floor at the foot of my bed. Maybe he went on a midnight stroll with Anzu? If that was the case, I wouldn't be that surprised.<p>

Today I used the last of my hot chocolate to put into a thermos for the day. I had to find an ATM first before I could even board a train and luckily I had just enough money to make it there and back since it had been pay day yesterday. (My bills were automatically paid once there was enough money in that account.) It was a colder day than yesterday and so I took out my big brown coat along with a down hat that Mum had sent me the year before for Christmas. Like all mothers, she worried if I was warm enough in a country that had a lot of snow and I could tell you right now that I was perfectly fine with some thermals. Just as long as you didn't get them wet you would be alright.

This dojo was almost like trying to find one person in a hoard of people in the middle of a busy street. I mean, I found it, yes but there were people outside and a lot of buff-looking men who, in my mind, weren't the type of people you would want to cross in a dark alley at night, They would be the people who you'd see outside the front of the nightclub, booting out drunks and hobos.

But after watching for a couple of minutes of the numbers of people going in and out, wearing the uniforms along with stern faces, I reluctantly walked into the front office. It was very clean, cleaner than most I would expect of a training facility and the receptionist at the front desk didn't even bat an eyelash. She kept tapping away at the keyboard, obviously more enthralled by the thought of filling out paperwork instead of actually making a conversation with another human.

So I decided to make myself acknowledged. I walked up to the front desk with my right hand fiddling with the strap of my shoulderbag. Her sharpened red fingernails halted and she looked up with brown eyes that were way more darker than mine. Full lips pouted and I found myself lost for words.

When I opened my mouth, I almost started to talk english, but after a drawn out pause of blankness, my mind found it's way.

"...Hello."

"Good morning." She said in Japanese, and then unexpectedly, she changed to english without warning. She had the tiniest lisp, but my mind was caught unexpectedly again. "How may I help you? Have you signed up for a class this trimester?"

"Oh no." I replied with a twitchy smile, shaking my head. I pulled out the rabbit and her eyes opened to the point where she hung over the desk a little. "I, uh…"

"That's the masters!" She cried, a smile appearing. "Oh my, he will be overjoyed!"

"..."

She laughed once. "He's been in an awful mood all week!"

"Well," I asked quietly. "May I give it to him?"

"Oh, sorry the young master is at school today."

_Oh, that's right. School. The thing I used to do._

"Well then, I should probably just leave it here and go….."

"Would you take it to him, as a favor?" She asked, very quickly and she stood on the heels of her shoes, pushing the swivel chair away from herself that it almost hit the back wall. "Would you be okay with that? I certainly don't mean to trouble you, but you see this isn't the safest place to keep something as precious as that. I only work here and by the time I leave, he wouldn't have dropped by the dojo."

And as she asked this request of me, one that I now have come to think that it was a large deed. Not one that was just alike a courier system, but one that was of immense, immeasurable value of the sentimental kind. Her head was leaning to the side as she waited for my answer and in all honesty, I had no reason to refuse. All I was trying to do today was a kindness.

I ended up shrugging my shoulders. "Alright. I guess I can."

"That's great! I'll give you some money for a taxi and call one to pick you up at the front and drop you off wherever you need to get back to! I'm sure the master won't mind spending a few measly yen."

_A few measly yen?_ I asked her mentally, as she typed in the number for a cab. _With that kind of money, I would be able to buy some groceries and a new dress….._

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was as just as strange as it was a marvel to speculate. Just like the paint that was used to cover the entire building, I couldn't help but feel myself be drawn into it a little, even though this place made me even more reluctant to enter within its gates. The pinkness was daunting and I felt extremely out of place between the yellow dresses and blue suits.<p>

It took me a while to find my way through the place. I tried asking around for directions, and even though some of them totally snubbed me - they're lucky that I didn't punch them or anything like that. - someone was at least nice enough to point me in the right direction. Relatively.

I was told to find a music room in a block of halls on the west side of the school campus. I may have taken my time a little bit to take a yonder by the gardens on the way. (They were very pretty.) But I did find it.

And, oh boy, did I have to stop my jaw from dropping. The interior was just as awful as the outside of the building! Definitely not my cup of cocoa. I had a realisation when I found the room I was supposed to open, after opening the wrong door. I probably looked like an eskimo.

So I took off the hat and my coat, putting them both into my bag while pulling the rabbit out while putting it into a supermarket bag.

And then, I knocked three times.

There were rather loud voices behind the door and before it was opened, I contemplated how good it would feel if I ran for my life right now and just went home. It would be nice to have some chocolate, to sit on my couch and to watch a random drama show that showed tonight.

But I didn't get a chance, as I was met with a pair of twins who, frankly, scared the crap out of me.

_Cosplaying_ twins.

The thing that I hated about meeting cosplayers from Japan was that I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl and it really bugged me because I would always think _oh, she's cute_ and then it would turn out to be a guy and I don't know if I should put guy and cute into the same sentence.

"Hey Haruhi-san!" One called, ushering another cosplayer over who I couldn't distinguish. S/he had on a maids outfit and that looked very good on him/her.

I sighed inwardly. I wish I could actually compliment people without it turning terribly awkward or offensive.

"Is this your commoner friend?" The other asked.

_Eh, commoner?_

_You calling me a bum?_

"No." S/he replied calmly. I sniffed and took a breath in, as I was beginning to feel everyone staring. There weren't many people in the roof that I could seen. Maybe six or seven. I couldn't tell since the door was blocked with ambiguous people.

"Um….."

"She's quite the quiet one, isn't she Hikaru?"

"Oh yes Kaoru, she's short as well."

I was able to focus after that.

"Don't call me _short._" I snapped, my eyes thinning. "And is a boy named Haninozuka-san here?"

"You're after Honey-senpai?" The boy/girl? (Girl, I decided, on a faint idea.) named Haruhi asked.

"Yes." I said, holding up the bag in my hand. "He left a toy rabbit at the botanical gardens."

"_You!"_

A blonde guy, who was waaaay taller than me with hair that was probably taken are of a lot more than mine, this guy was point to me in a very odd way. His mouth was open and eyes as wide as pizzas.

"Yes, me?" I said, in an asking tone. "I'm pretty sure I know who I am. I'm just the girl who's returning lost property."

"He's over there." Haruhi said, in the same tone as she used before. She was pointing to the kid who was sleeping on one of the fancy sofas, covered in a plush purple blanket, with a guy sitting next to it, sipping tea. I wasn't sure whether this was a classroom or a day care centre. "Ignore them. That's the best thing you could do."

"_Hey!"_

"_Don't do that!"_

"Thank you for bringing it over." The one with glasses said, so nonchalant. Just like the receptionist, his eyes were also planted onto a screen.

The blonde kept up with me as I walked over with Haruhi. "Did you find it while walking?"

"No. I found it while I was cleaning."

"You clean there?!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a gardener. I clean. I trim. I do my job."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well…." I paused. It just occured to me that I probably shouldn't wake the kid. We were so close now and when I turned to talk to the guy again, all of them except Haruhi, had taken cover behind a sofa that was a good way away.

…_...Chickens….._

"They do that." She said, rolling her eyes. "It's silly, honestly."

"Well they must do it for a reason, yes?" I blinked and then turned back. "Why?"

"He has a temper when he wakes up."

_But he's just a kid._

"Can't be that bad."

And boy, I was _so wrong. So wrong._ No later did that sentence come out of my mouth, I was hit in the head with a pillow. So hard infact that I hit the ground from a mixture of shock and blindness.

"H-Hey!"

"_Honey-senpai!"_

"A-Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped, getting up. The kid was starting to wake now and I dumped the bag on his lap without caring how he would react. I had had enough and did not deserve to be treated this way. "It's not nice to _throw_ things at people, okay kid? When someone does _nice_ for someone else, they usually _thank_ them. Oh, no no, you don't have to thank _me._ I wouldn't want the thanks of someone who doesn't mean it. I am so out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah, I left things at that while he still was in a daze and I still had my courage. Or, what was left of it. I was quite disappointed that I decided to put my head into working all week with my head down and my mouth shut. Dinner with my adopted family was lovely and it wasn't till today that my mood changed.<p>

It was because that girl (boy?) had come back to the park. She was in less formal attire, shirt and shorts, but I didn't get the snooty rich vibe that I got from everyone else.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, taking a break from raking the leaves into a pile. I didn't have the heart to look up, so I looked down with a sudden interest in my sneakers. "Come to make fun of me?"

"No." She shook her head. "No way."

"..."

She signed. "...I'm no good at these things…."

"These things?"

Haruhi nodded. "The Host Club wanted to apologize for what happened but they were too scared to come find you. Kyoya said not to bother but I remember you saying you worked here."

I shrugged. "Whatever, it's no big deal."

"And they want to invite you to an event."

"Sorry, but no."

"No?"

I looked up while blowing hot air out of my nose. "I have a full time job. I'm the mother of a cat. I don't get off till eight at night and I really have no need to go around there again."

"Fair enough."

And that's how I met Haruhi.

But that's not unfortunately where my story ended.

"You are a girl, right?"

"Yes."

"Ah, good."

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I didn't really expect you guys to like the first chapter like you did. Strange. Ah well, beggars can't be choosers.<strong>

**Replies:**

**Your own personal hell: Well, now you know. A pillow to the face and a bad start to a relationship. What a way to begin :D**

**Eevee22: (My wifeys favourite pokemon.) Thanks! I've always had a dream about someone finding Usa-chan and this is what happened. Maddi's nice, but she is quite blunt with things. And sarcastic. Just a warning.**

**Alright thanks for all those who followed faved and read this. My name's Verdigurl. It's nice to meet you. See you in the next one.**

**-VG**


	3. An Unspoken Vibe

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Three:**** An Unspoken Vibe**

**Written to:****2 HOURS PURE EPICNESS - Best Of Anime Soundtracks Vol.1 | Emotional Ride - Epic Music**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day, when I went out to water and prune the flowerbed that embedded itself within the surrounding roots of an old cedar tree. The tree was rather lucky that it was able to grow in this part of the park, though it wouldn't be much longer. Since the soil was quite hard and that it was difficult for the flower roots to dig down for water, the heads of the park were considering turning this part of the gardens into a childrens park. It would be a major move on their part to draw in customers and whatnot. Particularly, I didn't feel that there was any need to do that. Children and their parents would still come. They would still buy icecreams from the stands on the hottest of days we would still end up advising them that allowing their dogs to poop on the grassed areas is a huge, giant-assed no-no.<p>

And yet they still came.

And so did he.

Sadly, I actually had to give him the time of day. Well, I wasn't forced or anything. It was my lunch break and I was spending it in the sun for a change. Big mistake on my part, I now realised. My onigiri left a salty taste in my mouth and I blocked the sun out of my eyes when I looked over to who was standing at the end of my feet. I could only see two pairs of shoes but as they stepped into the shade, I had no problem distinguishing who it was, since blond hair in Japan wasn't exactly common. Mind you, neither was a high school student with a stuffed rabbit. And he was only just shorter than me.

Wait. How did a preschooler get into a high school?

The other high schooler was considerably larger than I was, by far. He didn't have any hairs on his chin and I don't know if he could grow any there if his life depended on it. His eyes weren't black at all, but rather the deepest brown that I'd ever seen. They were blank and they stared off into the sea of green trees and preschoolers, donned with blue jerseys and yellow hats.

"Hello Maddi-chan!"

"That's funny." I said sarcastically, scrunching up what was left of the onigiri and storing it in a plastic bag. "I don't remember giving you my name."

He smiled _ever-_so brightly, as if he and I were on friendly terms. "You didn't have to, Kyo-chan did it already!"

I blinked. "Who?"

"Kyo-chan? You met him already!"

I looked at the other dude, who had decided that now was an okay time to join in on whatever action was injected into this sudden conversation. "Who?"

"Guy with glasses." He replied quietly, which contrasted his deep voice, and I got the idea that he wasn't much of a talker. And that I wasn't going to get a lot out of him.

"Oh, that guy…...he looked like a little bit of a prick."

"He's nice, honest!"

"..."

"Really!" Haninozuka implored. "He's always on his computer and checking financy stuff but he's a really good person!"

"...okay."

"Okay?"

I shrugged. "Well, okay, I understand now that he's a nice prick that has issues."

His stance changed his shoulders sagged slightly, the crinkles around his eyes emphasizing evermore. "Maddi-_chan…._Are you mad at me?"

I knew I couldn't treat him like a normal person. He was a child, but he was in a high flying high school. He was in a high flying district but retained the childish behaviour. I couldn't work out who he really was, a child or maybe someone who was just extremely short. My inner self wanted to sigh and walk away right then.

Somehow though, I didn't. I ended up giving him an '_are you kidding me'_ glance with my eyebrows raised as high as they could go. "You're joking, right?"

His mouth hung open. "I would never joke about something like that!"

"You _threw_ a pillow at my face after I tried to help you with all the kindness in my heart. Yes, Haninozuka-san, I'm a little pissed."

"Oh.." His face fell as he thought, and his facial features softened. A small, almost invisible smile appeared and he sat down on the grass with me. "Please, call me Hunny-chan!"

"Are you deciding to be nice to me now?" I pondered sarcastically.

"I swear I didn't mean it." Hunny blurted, not having the courage to stare me in the eyes. "I-I'm not a morning person…"

I breathed hot air through my nostrils. "It was the _afternoon!_"

Quickly, he blinked and shook his head as realisation covered his face. "No no, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you _mean?_"

"I like to sleep." He admitted, in the cutest voice he could muster, hugging the rabbit that I painstakingly sewn back to life. I wasn't affected by it. Mainly, I focussed on his eyes and tried not to be distracted by anything else. "I don't like it when other people wake me…."

I sighed. "And I don't like it when I'm attacked…...So I guess we're both in the firing range this time…."

He looked at the grass. "I'm sorry I acted without thinking…."

_So it's my turn, eh?_

I rubbed the corner of my eye and breathed out. "Well I guess I'm sorry too then….."

"For what?" He asked innocently, those big doe eyes batting.

"Waking you, I guess? I don't know…"

"So that means we're all good now?"

I shrugged after a moment. "Yeah, sure."

"Yay!" Honey threw his arms up into the air and fell back into the man's lap. (I still hadn't figured out his name.) "So you can come by the host club later!"

As happy as he was, I still realized that I didn't really want anything to do with them. I had done what I set out to do, kiss-and-made up with the dude and went on with my life. There was nothing really for me to do right now.

"Nope. I have work to do,"

"What about when you finish?"

"No. I have to get home to feed Anzu and do laundry."

_Or else she'll get shitty and pee on the bed again._

"Then what about tomorrow?"

"Again, I can't, I have work!"

"Then when can you?"

I shrugged again and stood. Cut grass stuck to the outside of my overalls and I bent down to my knees to brush off the debris. "Who knows? I work. I go home. I sleep. I get up and do the exact same thing every day for the past year and a half."

His lips pursed and with closed eyes he breathed in, talking at the top of his lungs. Not yelling just yet, but he seemed determined to speak out what he thought. "That sounds boring! You should work at Ouran, that would be waaaaaay better! Better yet, come to my house! Everybody will love you!:

I snorted. "Yeah, you think that? Well no. I like my job. I like gardening, not tending to annoying kids who throw pillows."

He pouted. "But Tama-chan could get you a job that would pay better and get you a lot more Maddi-chan hours! Then we could eat cake and spend more time together!"

"The answer is still no."

"But….."

"Show me a paycheck and I might consider it but the answer is still _no._"

And that was the beginning of his hesitant, pestering talks. I don't know what to classify them as but all I know is that he still came every day that week and every time I told him the same thing. No.

And yet he still came.

Commitment, much?

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look at what I have here!" Tamaki yelled, holding up a piece of paper in my face. I hadn't even had a chance to say hello to them before he did so. In fact, the whole Host Club had shown up just as I had finished work early. It was a Monday, so there wasn't a lot of crowds on the weekdays, unless they're joggers or businessmenwomen trying to get away from their busy lives.

"Wh-at?" I asked melodically, taking the paper out of his hands. "What's this?"

"The papers I told you about silly!" Honey smiled, taking my hand. "Remember how I told you that we could get you a job at Ouran? Well, we got you one!"

"Excuse me?"

He nodded, a light pink tint sitting on his cheek. "Yes, yes! Tama-chan got you one at the school! Now we can see you every day!"

"As if you don't already." I muttered under my breath. "Don't I have to apply and go through interviews?"

"No need to worry Princess!" Tamaki raised a finger and smiled like a Prince. Haruhi smiled quietly and I liked her the best because I could relate to her the most. My family didn't come from money so the others didn't always see how I did. "My father has accepted your application! My recommendation of you was the highest!"

"First off, the name's Maddi. Use it or lose it. And two, shouldn't you have _asked _me before doing this sort of thing? You guys still know that I still have my old job, right?"

Tamaki shrugged, as if it was nothing. "It's nothing, honestly! You can quit today and start next week with a full paycheck! What could be better?!"

I stuffed the piece of paper into my pocket without another word and turned the other way, towards the metro station. I didn't want to miss the train, since the next one would be half an hour away,

"See you guys later. I have to deal with this tomorrow while I still can."

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>"And then what happened?"<p>

My hands were cupped around the hot beverage in my hand and I couldn't stop myself from sighing slightly while clicking my jaw. The house was quiet, apart from the humming of the laptop and the tingling sound of my mother's voice through the tiny speakers at the sides.

I hummed and petted Anzu, who was asleep on my lap. "I did what I thought I should. What _could_ I _do?_ They just turned up with a job and a smile on a silver platter and my gut turned sideways. I _hated_ how they could just do that. I worked hard to find that job and I was pretty upset that they hadn't consulted me."

She sat back in her chair, and her eyes wandered offscreen, and then back to me. "Sounds crazy. Actually, sounds like _a lot_ of fun."

_Fun. _

_Yeah, right._

_That's one way to describe it._

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting outside of the office was by far, easier than it was now, to be sitting face-to-face with the principal of Ouran, Tamaki's apparent father. He wasn't at all like him though. Their attitudes were different and I definitely felt intimidation along with the sickly feeling in my stomach.<p>

Maybe meeting him wasn't a good idea. Not the worst I've had, but it could get up there in time. Maybe I could sneak out now and nobody would notice. Maybe I could just go back home and sleep and this would have never happened.

Ah, who am I kidding? I am fucking screwed.

The chairman of the school stood taller than me. Probably taller than Tamaki, but not as tall as Mori.

Intimidating, no less.

"So, _Miss _Anderson…..You've come here today to discuss your application?"

"Yes sir." I said, in the firmist voice I could muster, pulling out the papers in my bag. "Here is my application, including references and a CV letter. I hope it's all up to standard."

One eyebrow raised as he held the papers in one hand. "You do realise that you already have the job? Tamaki _did_ tell you, correct?"

"I realise that sir, but he applied on my behalf and personally, I do not appreciate having things done for me. I wished to at least meet you myself and give in my references. That way, you could at least _check_ my background before hiring someone you don't know…."

"What makes you think I haven't already?"

_Ah, shit. Why did I say that. You idiot Maddi, you blew it before you even started the job!_

Once I had panicked in my head, a smile appeared on his face and rather cheekily, he laughed.

"I'm kidding, kidding! Of course I checked your background. But Tamaki was so insistent that he implored that I hire you. So I wanted to see what kind of person you were. And honestly, I'm not at all disappointed. At least you're bluntly honest."

"That's…..actually a nicer way of putting it sir. But really, you don't have to hire me because of Tamaki-kun's word."

He shook his head. "No,no, you're not getting out easily! The paperwork is already done and your first paycheck is ironically in your bank account by tonight."

"So….what you're saying is to turn up on Monday in a new uniform?"

"That is correct, Anderson-chan. I look forward to what guidance you give to the gardens around Ouran."

_Well, shit. This is what I get for trying to help someone._

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Yes! I <strong>_**finally **_**have internet at the hostel I'm staying at. I had trouble with my account but thankfully it's all fixed now and I'm a-okay. With a pimping crib and things starting next week, I'll be hella busy so I'll try and upload when I can.**

**To the person who sent that private PM for Creme-de-la-creme (or something like that. My french isn't the best.) thank you! I'm glad that you actually thought this was good enough to enter a community channel so early~ :D**

**Thanks to the truckload of you who faved and followed. When I was finally able to open my email I saw them all and thought **_**"Wow…."**_

**In a good way, of course.**

**Replies:**

**Sholenm: Why thank you m'dear, real nice of ya. Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around.**

**Your Own Personal Hell: Thank you~! Please keep reading!**

**Carzygirl123: Well here's the new chapter and I hope you DESPERATELY liked it. ;P**

**MCRDAnime: Will do.**

**GIR3c: Glad you think so. :D**

**-Verdigurl**


	4. The Red Haired Herring

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Four:**** The Red Haired Herring.**

**Written to:**** Megitsune - Babymetal**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>I liked to spend some of my extra time in the sun, while I could. Not that I had much room at the apartment complex that I stayed up, but I figured with the budget I was sticking to now, I'd be alright for a couple of more weeks. Then, maybe, I could move into something a little larger. One with pot-plants and pansies. Anzu would need a spray bottle though. Lord knows that that little kitty cat would eat anything and everything.<p>

However, in saying so, with this job, like my last one, required _a lot _of my attention and time. The school had to uphold a certain image when dealing with the public and _a lot_ of the time, the principal liked to take them through a walk through the rose garden. They were the school's most 'in demand' flowers and somehow, I'd become a florist of a sort. I had to brief the team, keep everything in check _and_ deliver them all to the customers. Or clubs. Or schoolish functions. Certainly wasn't in my CV, but hell, if this is what my money is being made from, I'd do it. I was _so_ lucky to get this gig.

I didn't want to have to fly back home. I liked it here better.

I waved at some of the students who politely said it back to me. Others simply kept walking their own way. Wherever that was. I'd been getting the odd glare from some girls who I assumed to be affiliated with Honey's group, so I guess they're harpies. They're annoying, that's for sure.

"Get off of my lawn, you stinky nosed brats." I mocked in my grandpa voice, waving the rake in the air once they had gotten back to class. There was once a time where I liked to think that I enjoyed school. I did, for the most part, when I didn't have to talk to anyone. I frowned and went back to raking. "I just cleaned that."

With the pay I was achieving, not only could I afford a new apartment, or house if I was lucky enough, but I might even be able to buy a return ticket home for a visit. I missed Mum's mince and tomato sauce pies. Speaking of mothers, I do go to see my adoptive asian mumsie from time to time. The kids are growing fast, and for some reason I'd become concerned that they were going to pass me in height. I'm lacking change in the height department, you see.

Today was a Monday, and that meant that I was supposed to redirect the orders and transform them into acceptable bundles of whatever the 'customer' - (don't know if I could really _call_ them customers, since they don't _really_ pay for it themselves. Most of the money came from club benefits.) - ordered. The orders would come in on the previous Friday, allowing time to get what they required so that they would be there either Monday, Tuesday, or whatever day they'd ordered them on. The Host Club ordered them nearly every day of the week, so they were the main contributing part of the orders.

"Daisuke-san, do you have the Host Club's order ready for later today?"

"Yes Anderson-sama!" He replied, almost saluting and I sighed at his amount of respect. A simple yeah would have sufficed.

However, I got one that was quite vague to say the least. So I went on a little expedition of sorts, in search of the room they left on the invoice.

And, oh _boy_ did I ever need some night vision goggles. Or a good torch by my side. I would hardly call it a place to congregate in, but more or less a photography darkroom, minus the chemicals. As the light from the door passed over the contents of the room, I realised that the interior wasn't doing any favors. There were mid-victorian styled themes and occult stuff that made me want to roll my eyes. But I must admit, it was kinda cool. If you've got a hobby, go for it, I guess.

I closed the door behind the carefully, and looked around the dimly lit room, only light given were from randomly spotted candles and the thin crack of light that managed to slip by the heavy, high set curtain rail.

Unintentionally, my voice faltered, but I managed to speak some words out. Being in here was nerving enough. "Excuse me?"

I held the pamphlet to me chest and quickly looked at it again. "Is Nekozawa-san here? I'm from the botanical department, here to talk about his order for tomorrow…."

"Hello there." A voice said, a hand clamping down on my shoulder.

That actually freaked me out. I ducked under the man's hand and backed further up into the room. "W-Waah!"

"Ah!"

"What the hell man!?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Really?!" I asked, a little annoyed. "Well, are you Nekozawa-san?"

He nodded nervously, blond hair poking out from the bottom of his hooded cloak. "Yes…"

"Hi, I'm from the botany site that's in the school and I've come to ask you about a delivery you put in."

"Is everything okay?" He asked, becoming concerned. He stepped forward, hands fiddling with each other. "Are you not able to get it in time? Oh dear…."

"Um….." I really didn't know how to go about this. I was darn confused about at first, but I really needed to see if what he wrote down is what he wanted. "I just wanted to ask if you _really_ want forty vases of _dead_ flowers. I'm a little confused."

Despite my confused state, he nodded firmly. "Yes! I can't have live flowers in the festival of the dead!"

Okay, so I didn't misread the note.

The whole school is downright bonkers.

How did I not notice sooner?

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Maaaaaddiiiiiiii-chan!"<em>

I had gotten used to the way Honey cried after me, though it scored me some quite unfavourable glares and whatnot from the general public. The girls didn't bother me as much as they thought they did.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked warningly, still working on the outside trees. Some were getting too long now and were touching a few windows around the campus, so I had to trim those down. Before today ended I also had to go check out some climbing ivy on the northern building, the one that faced the street. It made the area a little disheveled, so I'd have to attend to that as well.

Life was well spent, these days.

"Did you get my text message?"

"Message?" I hadn't. My phone was usually turned off when I was working, so I shook my head. "I haven't checked yet."

Mori was following after Honey, but strangely I didn't see the rest of the host club. It must be a senior thing, or a free spell. I gave him an apologetic shrug and he smiled it away.

"Aw, that's okay, I know you work hard! I was asking if you were coming to our house this weekend!"

"You want me to what?"

"I'm throwing a party!" He squealed, hands high in the air. "It's going to be awesome! You'll stay the night, right? Usa-chan _really_ wants to see you again!"

So basically, a sleepover? Wow, I didn't know guys really did that anymore, they certainly didn't back home, that's for sure.

"I'll check my calendar." I told him.

Truthfully, I already knew I didn't have anything on. Apart from calling my mother.

"And if you're free, will you?"

I sighed. "Sure."

He raised his clenched fist at my race, sticking out his tiniest finger, still smiling. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." I replied, returning the gesture and he tackled me to the ground in a hug.

Yup. Things were totally normal at Ouran.

Couldn't wait til something unbelievable happened, and then I might finally be able to say that "Today was the best day I've ever had."

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>We were quite a few roses short from completing Nekozawa's order, so I got permission to go see if I could cut some off from the maze bushes, since there were so many growing there. The soil was good and most of the area was guarded from the winds by the surrounding buildings. I was with a basket, trimming some lovely red ones off when I got yelled at from behind.<p>

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" I turned quietly to see a mop of flaming red hair, not orange but a brilliant red that only could come from a dye, but I didn't want to ask. The kids around here were pretty sensitive about their looks and even if I did complement, more or less of the time some of them will verbally retaliate with smirks and blatant smugness. It's against the rules to punch a student for it, but they've gotten the idea not to do it around me.

Strange things happen when they do. Apparently I'm cursed, but no. I'm just very lucky and know my way around scaring people.

Though it doesn't seem to affect Honey, even when the girls told him. He so strange like that.

"I'm doing my job." I said, pausing. "What's the matter?"

"That basket!" He yelled, pointing at it. The top was half open, the buds of the roses hang out delicately.

"Oh. Yes, this is my basket. But, why are you so upset?"

"Where's the bird?" He asked, a little more quietly. HIs glare though was pretty narly. 'There was an injured bird in a basket, just like yours around here!"

Oh. Well, that explained the bandaged bird.

"You mean the basket over there?" I pointed to the bush behind him. "I moved it higher, seeing as some cats have begun to hang around the place. If you're so worried about it, why don't you take it home?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "I can't."

"Okay. Then I'll take it back with me to the storage shed. It'll be safe and you could keep it there overnight. You can come visit in school hours too."

This was how I met the red haired herring, a guy that was younger than me but was quite scary, though I got the feeling he didn't mean to.

Maybe he was just born that way.

Cursed.

I liked how that sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait guys! I just finished one of my MAJOR stories, which took a lot out of me, but I should be able to update a little sooner now~! Actually, I feel like I've watched my child graduate, so it's so <strong>_**odd.**_

**Replies:**

**LeoInuyuka: **

**(1) - No, not. Trust me when I say Anzu is a completely normal, fat-ass cat in this story. Just a typical cat that may or may not eat your food and annoy the heck out of everyone. **

**(2) - Indeed.**

**(3) - *holds up hands in happiness***

**Dreamtrance14: Wowie, thank you! I hope you keep reading!**

**bored411: Oh, I would say she's either eighteen or nineteen. **

**NarutoSasukeHighigo: here here here here's more ;D**

**My Name is Alice: Hello friendo~! **

**Karmalady18: Cute? I prefer **_**fabulous~ :D**_

**Alrighty, toodleloo for now!**

**-Verdigurl**


End file.
